


Happiest man on earth

by LampPostInWinter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LampPostInWinter/pseuds/LampPostInWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finland reflects on why he is so happy with Sweden. </p><p>This is a drabble I wrote for my friend that I RP with. Surprisingly there is no smut but they are extremely cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiest man on earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written... I don't do fluff, but this pairing is one I can't taint. They are too sweet together. SuFin is my favorite ship. I guess I should add that I don't own any of these charters.

Finland had never been so happy, there had been things in his live up until this point that have brought him great joy but he had never felt anything that could compare to this. He smiled as he watched the large Swede fall to the ground playing at being caught, Sealand laughing childishly. The Micro-nation seemed to make the larger man happy, less serious, and that in turn made the Fin happy. Finland had been under Swedish rule in the past, those had been more trying times. Most of his life he had been pushed around by the larger Nordic nations, the most memorable and difficult being his time with Denmark. Sweden didn’t like to talk too much about his time with the Dane, and Finland knew he was worse off with him than the Fin had been. Not that he himself had been treated fairly, he just wasn’t treated as poorly as the Swede. He smiled again when the dog in his lap made a small yipping noise in her sleep. Hanatamago had been the only thing he and Sweden had a real fight about, and even that could be considered silly. It was all about names, granted he was not the best at choosing names, he once had a fish named Cheese Castle… But the Swede finally relented and they agreed on Hanatamago, Hana for short. He liked to think that the small dog had no preference between them but she did seem to lean more towards the Swede than him. With the way the dog was partial to Japan’s dog Finland would like to maybe one day breed them and have little fuzzy puppies running around. Although, Sweden was not happy with the idea, he said one dog was enough and they didn’t need any puppies because not only did they have Hana but they had Sealand as well, and that was enough to take care of at the time. Finland pouted for three hours before Sweden distracted him with other things. That was another thing that made him happy, their sex life, before Sweden, Finland would have never entertained the thought of sleeping with a man. But it was different with the large man. He was so kind and he made him feel cherished, although, Finland did like it when the large man got rough with him. Using his size to his advantage. And the Swede was not just large in stature, he had the largest vital regions he had ever seen. He knew how to put them to good use as well…. Finland had had no complaints in that department thus far, well other than he sometimes wished the man would be less gentle at times, he may be small but he was no wilting rose, he was just as tough at the lager man. He had to say, he was the happiest nation that could ever be, he had Sweden and Sealand and Hana, and there wasn’t much else he could ask for. Well, other than those fuzzy little puppies but he wasn’t going to push his luck.


End file.
